Fun Days
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Once a month, Addison had a Fun Day: she would don scrubs and spend the entire day in St. Ambrose's OR. On one such day, she receives a surprise in the form of Alex Karev--and they're both shocked to find they're still attracted to each other. A lot.
1. Chapter 1

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: **Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 1: Fun Day

**A/N: So last night I was trying to sleep and trying to get Addie and Alex out of my mind, but I can't help it. I'm hooked. I'm in love with them. And I'm apparently also in love with Alex going to down to LA as opposed to Addison going back up to Seattle. I don't know, but I hope you like it!**

Once a month, Addison had what she called a "Fun Day." She wouldn't go to work at Oceanside Wellness, opting instead for the OR at St. Ambrose. Charlotte King would give her the OB/GYN department for the day, and Addison would spend the entire day cutting.

Addison loved her Fun Days. They were what kept her sane, what kept her from running back to Seattle, where she would have surgery after surgery after surgery. It wasn't like she didn't _enjoy_ her one patient a day at Oceanside. She liked the laid-back devotion to one patient all day, but she was a surgeon. A world-class neonatal surgeon with a specialty in genetics and fellowships across the country. She _needed_ her Fun Days to remind her that she wasn't slipping into oblivion. Besides, nobody at the practice minded because it brought in a lot of billing and kept Oceanside fresh in people's minds.

It wasn't even eight in the morning, and Addison had already delivered two babies and performed one cerclage. She was feeling amazing. She always remembered that rush of surgery, but the memory always proved to be so much more dull than the real thing. The real thing was so much better.

Slipping her scrub cap off her head, Addison opened the door to the on-call room, hoping to shut her eyes for an hour or two before she had to go back into surgery. Whatever she thought she'd find in the on-call room—a year and a half in Seattle had provided some interesting scenarios—she did _not_ expect to find _him_.

Standing in front of the bunk beds, shirtless and in the middle of tying his scrub pants, was none other than Alex Karev, Addison's intern at Seattle Grace.

"Karev?" she stammered out in surprise, noticing that in the nearly two years since she'd seen him without a shirt on, he'd certainly kept in shape.

"Addison," he exhaled, apparently caught as completely off guard as she was.

"Uh, what-what are you doing here?"

Alex finished tying his scrubs and quickly donned a black tank top, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. "I, uh, I transferred here a couple weeks ago," he confessed.

Addison leaned against the door frame, unable to support herself anymore. She'd been up and working since two in the morning, and this was not something she could handle on no sleep. "Why, why, why?" she stuttered. She couldn't wrap her mind around this new development. "Last I heard, you'd gotten married."

Pain shone in Alex's dark eyes. "Izzie's gone," he finally said, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh, no," Addison breathed out. "When did she...?"

"No, she's not _dead_ gone," Alex clarified. "She's all better, survived the cancer and all. But she didn't want me anymore."

That confused the redhead. "What? Why?" She couldn't imagine Izzie would just pick up and leave the man who'd been carrying a torch for her for a year and a half before they finally got married.

"She couldn't shake the idea that I'd only married her because I thought she was dying, and she never fully believed I loved her," Alex confided morosely. "She divorced me a few months after she'd been cured. She's getting remarried in the fall to a derm."

Addison couldn't think of anything to say. She'd been there. She knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on by the person you loved and then having to watch that person love another. There was no way she could say that, because even though she knew that's what he felt, it would be making it about her, so she hugged him.

She didn't even know what possessed her to do it, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, trying to convey the immense sadness she felt for him at that moment. Alex slowly folded his arms around her back, clutching her with everything he had so he wouldn't break down minutes after seeing Addison Forbes Montgomery for the first time in a year.

"I know you're hurting," she whispered in his ear. "It gets better after a while."

"I'm not even in love with her anymore," he murmured, "but the pain hasn't gone away, even though it's been almost six months."

"It's never going to be completely gone," Addison revealed. "There's always going to be something that reminds you of it all. For me, it's ferry boats."

Alex's fingers dug slightly into her back as he fought back his emotions even more, and he buried his face in her shoulder. "Muffins," he said sadly. "Muffins are ruined for me."

Addison finally ended the hug, holding Alex in front of her by the shoulders. "They won't always be," she promised. "Sometimes it's nice to remember, and you'll want to eat a muffin or ride a ferry boat to think of the good times."

"When does that happen?" Alex pleaded. The broken look in his eyes broke Addison's heart just a little.

"When you're happy again," she answered. The pair stood in the middle of the on-call room for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to fill the somber silence. "So why here?" she asked eventually.

"I asked you if you were happy last year," Alex began, "and even though you didn't give me a straight answer, it looked like you were. I didn't want to completely start over. I needed at least one familiar face, even if that face hated me."

Shifting her feet, Addison looked down at the floor. She couldn't help but think of how much he had hurt her when he so cavalierly rejected her on multiple occasions. "I don't hate you," she admitted quietly.

"You said you did, at the wedding," Alex pointed out.

"I did, then, just a little bit," Addison explained, raising her eyes to his once more. "You hurt me, a lot and more than once, but I'm over it, now."

Alex's eyebrows scrunched up in slightly hurt confusion, but Addison didn't pick up on it. "You're over it?"

"I left and we both moved on," she said, "but I _am_ happy to see you."

Alex smiled at her words. "Hey, do you think I could shadow you today? For old time's sake?" he asked.

Addison returned his smile and nodded. "I'd like that."

**8D**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

That one word kept going around and around in Addison's head as she walked down the hall with her former intern trailing behind her. How could she have been such an idiot? How could she have been naïve enough to think that all the sexual tension between them would have dissipated in the two years since he'd dumped her? He would touch her arm, and it would tingle for the next half hour. He would murmur a comment in her ear , and she'd get a flashback of their time in the on-call room, with him moaning her name in pleasure into her ear.

Of course, it was no easy ride for Alex either. Addison would glance at him in passing, and all he would be able to focus on for the next hour would be the memory of her heavy-lidded eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her for all he was worth. She would _walk_, and he'd try to keep his salivary glands in check as his eyes fell lower and lower on her body.

It was even harder during surgery. Even after so long, they still made a good team. He still knew what she needed done, and she still taught him throughout the surgery. It was like she'd never left. In the OR, it was like they were back in Seattle; she was the confident, sexy and sometimes bitchy boss who loved to torture the cocky, arrogant intern who constantly caught her off guard when he suddenly became nice and caring. In the OR, all those memories came flooding back to both of them, and each time their fingers touched in the body cavity, it was like sparks ignited between them, only tenfold. Each time they touched, their eyes immediately sought the other's, and it was driving them both insane.

After their second surgery together—it was nearly lunchtime now—Addison finally got fed up with it all and hauled Alex into an on-call room.

She was freaking out on the inside with what she was about to say. She wasn't the type of person who proposed such a thing; this was completely out of character for her, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

"We need to fix this," she declared, gesturing between herself and Alex.

"Fix what?" Alex was only half listening, because Addison was standing in her "boss" pose, and all he could think about was how that's the pose she'd had before she jumped him two years ago.

"Us." Alex's eyes focused on Addison. She had his attention now, that was for sure. "It's making it very hard to concentrate on a surgery or a patient when all I can think about is your touch or your lips, and it's _extremely_ difficult to stay professional when I can feel you staring at my ass every time I walk in front of you."

Alex blushed. Had he been that obvious? "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Get it out of our systems." Addison had no idea why her cheeks weren't fire red at that moment. She was mortified as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

To say Alex was shocked would be one of the biggest understatements of the year. Addison Montgomery, _the_ Addison Montgomery had just propositioned him—not only that, but she pretty much just asked him to be her one-night stand. Again. "Seriously?" he asked, not uninterestedly.

She nodded firmly. "I can't stay professional and--"

Alex cut her off with his answer: a fiery, passionate, earth-shattering kiss. Pushing her up against the door, he clicked the lock in place and started guiding her to the bed as he tugged on her scrubs.

**A/N: So the first part of the fic was **_**not**_** supposed to be so sappy; it was supposed to be like the second part of the chapter—sexual tension galore. But my brain apparently had other plans and didn't feel the need to clue me in on any of them until they were typed up. Ah, well. Live and let live. And REVIEW!**


	2. Casual Days

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: **Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 2: Casual Days

**A/N: So am I like the only person who loves sexual tension? Because that's what it seems like. **_**Two**_** reviews? Pfft!**

Addison lay on her back in the on-call room, naked. She stared at the ceiling and ignored the fact that Alex Karev lay on _his_ back in the on-call room, also naked, _right beside her_.

"I never thought I would ever be the person who instituted casual sex," she mused aloud, resting the back of her head in her hands.

Alex turned his head and took in the gorgeous sight before him. Addison's profile was perfectly outlined with the glow coming from the crack underneath the locked door. His eyes trailed the curves of her face before continuing on to her neck, her collarbone, the slope of her breasts. The thin bed sheet rested on her chest, keeping Alex from _truly_ examining her amazing breasts and the rest of her body.

"So was it really just this one time?" Alex asked. "Because I know the whole point of this was to get it out of our systems so we could stay professional, but now that I've actually seen you naked and gotten to touch you, it's pretty much all I'll be thinking about when I'm working."

"Yeah, that kind of backfired for me, too," she confessed. Alex watched as the one eye he could see turned a shade darker as she remembered their recent activity. "I guess my Fun Days have a new meaning."

"What?" What the hell were Fun Days?

"I don't work here every day," Addison explained, shooting him a sideways glance. "I still work at the practice, but a world-class surgeon can only go so long with one patient a day without going absolutely out of her mind."

Alex raised his head slightly so he could look her in both eyes, incredulous. "One patient. _One_ patient a day?"

She fixed him with an exasperated glare. "My point is that once a month I come here and take over the OB/GYN wing for the day and--"

"Get it out of your system?" he finished for her, smirking.

Addison laughed. "Yep," she affirmed. "I call them my Fun Days."

"And now they can be fun for another reason," Alex declared, his smirk growing even wider.

Addison couldn't help but smile back. She bit her lip as her eyelids closed halfway over indigo irises. Alex rolled over so he was almost completely on top of her and pressed his lips on hers. Addison's eyes began to roll to the back of her head as her eyelids flitted shut and--

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Alex raised his head and looked around in confusion. Addison, who was lying underneath him, groaned at the annoying sound her pager was making. Reaching behind her to the bedside table, she grabbed the offending beeper and read the screen.

"Damn it," she whispered, nudging Alex to move off of her. When he grudgingly obliged, she got out of the bed and started to dress. "I have to take this page. It's not 911, but I have this patient who's lost two babies already, and I'll be damned if I let her lose another one," she told him as she slipped on her panties and clipped on her bra.

"So I guess I should get dressed, too," Alex sighed, reaching for his boxers.

"Why?" Addison asked from underneath her scrub top. Her head popped up through the hole, and she smoothed down her hair before reaching for her pants.

"I'm shadowing you, remember?" Alex reminded her. He stood up and pulled up his pants.

"Oh, yeah." Slipping on her Crocs, she patted herself down to make sure she had everything. Lifting her head once more, she locked eyes with her resident. "Okay, so we walk out of here professional and calm. None of your smirking business, got it?" Alex rolled his eyes, but he nodded. "Good. Now, it's _very_ important you stay professional with this patient because her husband sort of has a thing for me."

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

Addison turned around and opened the door. "Come on, pip, pip!"

**8D**

Walking into the room with a smile fixed on her face, Addison greeted her patient. "Hello, Morgan, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm surviving, Dr. Montgomery," Morgan answered, smiling back at her. Her eyes flickered to Alex when he followed Addison in. "Who's the guy who's following you around?"

"Oh, Morgan, this is Dr. Alex Karev. Dr. Karev, this is Morgan Barnes," Addison introduced, casually placing her hand on his elbow. "Dr. Karev was my intern back when I practiced in Seattle, and he's shadowing me today."

"So that explains the hovering," Morgan commented. Addison nudged him in the ribs, teasing him, and amusement sparkled in her eyes as she picked up Morgan's chart.

"So is everything alright? I got a page." Addison flipped open the chart and looked at the nurse's notes.

"It was just a scheduling thing, for the cerclage," Morgan explained, rubbing her belly, "and honestly a nurse could have just told you later, but Noah insisted we page you and ask you if we could move up the surgery."

Addison felt anger swell in her stomach, but she was saved the trouble of forcing the aggravation from her voice when Alex spoke up.

"Noah as in Dr. Barnes?" Alex asked. Morgan nodded, smiling proudly. She didn't notice the significant glance Alex threw at Addison, but Addison sure as hell did.

Clearing her throat, Addison closed the chart and returned her gaze to her patient. "I'm completely fine with moving up the surgery, Morgan. I'll check the OR board and be back soon to tell you the new time, okay?"

Addison left the room and walked down the hall at a fast clip, but Alex had no problem keeping up. Walking so he was close enough for only her to hear him, he hissed, "You could have told me your patient's husband was my boss." The redhead shot him a look and kept walking. "Did anything happen between you and Barnes?"

Sighing in exasperation, Addison glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "You're not going to let up until I tell you, are you?" He shook his head smugly, knowing he'd won. "We flirted before I knew who he was, and we kissed. Once. And then I shut the door in his face," she whispered over her shoulder.

"Did you know he was married when you kissed?" Addison's guilty expression answered his question for him. "Addison!" he admonished softly.

"Because you're one to talk about going after a married person," Addison shot back, thinking of Ava.

"Are you?" Alex retorted, thinking of Derek and Mark, and now Noah.

"Okay, this discussion ends now," Addison ordered after a few moments of silence. She walked over to the OR board and looked for an opening in the schedule. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw the aforementioned cardio surgeon walking toward them, and a green monster arose in him. He stepped far closer to Addison than was socially acceptable, earning him a _"Just what do you think you're doing?"_ look from the woman. "Karev? Don't you think that's a little unprofessional?"

He lightly placed a hand on the small of her back, making it seem like they were having a more private conversation than they were really having. "Speak of the devil," he intoned, jerking his head in the direction of Noah.

It was as if she hadn't noticed what Alex said or Noah, she walked so smoothly to the charge nurse. "Do you think we could move up my cerclage that's schedule for tomorrow to four o'clock today? I'd rather get as many patients in today as possible," she requested sweetly.

"Of course, Dr. Montgomery," the nurse replied before hurrying to fix the board.

Addison thanked the nurse before sauntering off in the opposite direction from Noah. "Coming, Karev?" she called over her shoulder.

**8D**

"That was smooth," Alex commented between fevered kisses. He'd trailed Addison straight to their on-call room, and they jumped each other as soon as the door was shut.

"He's an ass," she exhaled when Alex began planting kisses along her jawline and fumbling at her waistline. "But thank you."

"You weren't _nearly_ that smooth two years ago," he smirked, pulling Addison's scrub top over her head. "You stammered back then right after we kissed. It was cute."

"Okay, Alex?" Addison stalled his hands with her own and looked him straight in the eye. "You cannot be taking off my clothes and be calling me _cute_," she mandated.

"Deal," Alex agreed. He used the leverage he had on her hands to bring her in for another burning kiss.

**A/N: Again, writing this is my salvation from AP Lit. Now I better get more reviews this time. I did the hard part of, you know, **_**writing**_** the story and all. All you have to do is press a few buttons. Go on. Press them. You know you want to.**


	3. Just Like Old Times

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: ** Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times

**A/N: So I'm in a serious Addison and Alex mood. Let's hope something good comes out of it since I obviously can't focus on any of my homework.**

Addison lay asleep across Alex's chest, her red bob framing her face beautifully. After their fun, she couldn't stop yawning, and so he insisted she sleep until their surgery at four. He didn't mind. He loved watching her sleep.

Her cheek rested on his bare chest, her right hand lying beside her face. Alex absentmindedly stroked her bare back, reveling in the softness of her skin. No matter how old she thought she was, her body hadn't aged past twenty-five.

_Besides_, he thought to himself, _she's _not_ old._

After about fifteen minutes of him simply staring at her, Addison's eyes flickered open. She smiled. "I'm really enjoying this whole casual sex thing more than I thought I would," she declared, shimmying up Alex's body to give him a small peck on the lips. "Thank you for letting me nap."

"Well, I'd much rather you fall asleep on top of me than you falling asleep in the middle of surgery. It's a lot less messy, this way," he smirked. Addison rolled her eyes. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded, glancing at the clock. She groaned. It was 3:45. They should probably be getting to the scrub room. "We better get going," she said reluctantly. Propping herself up on one arm, Addison used her other arm to reach onto the nightstand for her scrub top.

Coincidentally, the sheet wrapping her fell down, and Alex had a nice view of her chest. "I could get used to this," he commented. Addison laughed and slapped him playfully with her scrub top before she began to put it on. But then she realized something was missing.

"Have you seen my bra?"

**8D**

Morgan's cerclage went off without a hitch, and Addison and Alex stood at adjacent sinks in the scrub room, rubbing their hands with soap.

"Good work today, Karev," Addison complimented, scrubbing in between her fingers.

"Thanks. You, too, Dr. Montgomery," Alex replied. There seemed to be a sense of finality in her praise. Looking down at his soapy hands, he resumed scrubbing and asked, "So is this it for the day?"

Addison swiveled her head to the side to peer at the resident. Something was off about his voice. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I have to get back to the practice eventually." She shot him a small smile and pushed the button to begin the rush of water.

"So you're not going to be here for a month?" Alex pushed the button at his sink a little more forcefully than was necessary, and it became clear to Addison what was different about his voice. He was upset; he was going to miss her.

She smiled to herself as she bent down and washed the suds off her arms. "No, I'll be here. I have a few patients here, and I always end up performing a few surgeries now and again. I only take over the OB/GYN wing once a month," she assured him. Reaching for the paper towels, Addison turned around and leaned against the sink as she dried her hands. "So you're not going to have...with other people are you?" she asked, trying not to sound worried or possessive.

Now it was Alex's turn to smile to himself. He liked that she might get a little jealous, but he wasn't going to be mean. "In my mind, casual means exclusive, but non-committal. It only involves the two stated persons, but said persons are not obligated to make it anything more until they're ready." He retrieved some paper towels and mimicked Addison's position. "Does that answer your question?"

Addison turned her head and held his gaze for a moment before speaking. "I'll page you when I'm going to be in the hospital, and you can be the resident on all my cases," she declared.

Alex grinned. "Just like old times."

**8D**

The pair walked down the hall to the lobby, where Noah Barnes sat, waiting, anxious to hear about his wife. How he could sit there all worried about his wife and yet be chasing Addison was lost on Alex, but at least he was in cardio. Alex had no intentions of going into cardio, and so he had no intentions of ever working with Barnes, even if the man _was_ technically his boss.

"Dr. Barnes," Addison greeted professionally. "The surgery went very well, and Morgan should wake up from the anesthesia in about a half hour. You can go in and sit with her, if you like."

Alex watched as the relief melted away the stress from the doctor's broad shoulders. He also watched as he locked eyes with Addison and thanked her. A growl formed in Alex's throat and threatened to break free when Noah did that, but he knew that would be completely unprofessional and would only bring attention to the fact that something was going on between Addison and her resident. So he contained himself. Barely.

As Addison nodded and excused herself, Alex followed suit and trailed after her once again. "That guy gives me the creeps," he muttered into her ear.

The redhead chuckled as she slid her scrub cap off her head. "Yeah, he's a little bit odd," she agreed. Pushing open the door to the attendings' locker room, she made her way to her locker and began to change out of her scrubs. "But I've sort of stopped noticing."

"That he's creepy?" Alex clarified, not bothering to avert his eyes from the doctor who was stripping right in front of him.

"That he's there," Addison answered from underneath her dress. Her head popped out and she turned around. "Would you mind zipping me up?" Alex obliged and walked behind her. When he finished, she flipped to face him. Fixing him with a stern glare, she warned, "You better not do anything stupid when I'm not here, Alex Karev."

"Meaning?"

"Stay away from Noah," Addison continued, and after a second, she added, "and other women."

"Why on earth would you put those in the same category?" Alex whined, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "I think we've established time and time again that I'm straight."

Addison shot him an exasperated glare. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I know what you're talking about," he affirmed. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft, but sufficiently passionate kiss. Pulling away, he returned the warning. "You better do the same for me."

"Mhmm," Addison hummed in acquiescence, still dazed from the kiss. Footsteps began echoing from down the hall, and Addison extricated herself from Alex's arms just before some attending entered the locker room. "So I guess I will see you next month, Dr. Karev," she said, professional once more. "You did a good job today."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery. I'm looking forward to it," he replied just as professionally. But professional or not, Alex couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to her ass as she walked out of the locker room.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I really hope you had fun reading it. But how am I supposed to know if you had fun reading it? Oh, I have an idea! REVIEW!**


	4. Follow My Lead

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: ** Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 4: Follow My Lead

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the time it's taken me to get this chapter out. I have way too much going on right now with senior year. So I hope you take pity on my exhausted state and read this chapter (and review it haha).**

The patient was screaming so loudly that she could be heard all the way in the lobby of Oceanside Wellness. Addison hated being the one who caused those intense shrieks of pain, but unless she wanted to lose both the patient and the baby, she had to keep pushing the baby back inside his mother.

"Alright, put her on oxygen and get the paramedics in here," Addison instructed Dell as she slipped off her soiled gloves. "Then call St. Ambrose and let them know we need an OR and a staff ready to do a c-section."

**8D**

Addison rode in the ambulance with her patient, watching her and repeatedly telling her to breathe. Slipping out her BlackBerry, she dialed with her thumb and held it up to her ear.

"Hi, this is Dr. Montgomery. I'm calling to make sure there's an OR ready for my patient? We're about five minutes out," she declared professionally. Hearing the affirmation, she made one addition. "Also, will you make sure that Dr. Karev scrubs in with me?"

**8D**

Addison was already at work on her patient when Alex walked into the OR from the scrub room. Glancing up from the swollen stomach, she fixed her eyes on his for just a second before returning her gaze to the task at hand.

"Nice of you to join us, Karev," she greeted sarcastically, not unlike how she greeted him back in Seattle.

"Sorry, I was tied up in another surgery," he excused, walking to the other side of the table. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm getting ready to take out the baby, so I need you to cauterize the bleeders as I go."

Alex nodded and gestured for the bovie. Addison reached in and dislodged the baby boy's shoulder from her patient's pelvic bone, bringing him slowly out. When she didn't hear the tell-tale cry, her eyes suddenly grew worried. She placed two fingers on the baby's tiny chest and pumped his chest up and down a few times, hoping to hear some indication that the baby was breathing--or even alive.

"Karev, go ahead and check for internal bleeding and start closing," she ordered as she cut the umbilical cord and started walking away from the surgical table with the baby in her hands. "Somebody bring me the warmer."

"What's going on?" Alex asked, his eyes flitting to the face of the now unconscious mother. "Dr. Montgomery, you might want to come back here now."

"This baby's lungs are way too underdeveloped for 36 weeks. What's wrong, Karev?" Addison called behind her as she put the baby on oxygen.

"The mother's unconscious," he answered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the monitors started beeping. Her blood pressure completely bottomed out. "Dr. Montgomery!"

"Peds needs to take over on the baby," she commanded, rushing back to work on the mother. "Follow my lead, Karev. We're going to have to work fast if we're going to save her."

**8D**

Addison's heart broke when she saw the hopeful family in the waiting room. Alex followed her closely as she approached them. "Are you the family of Emily Herring?" she asked.

"Yes, we're her parents," the elderly man replied in earnest.

"Do we get to see our grandson soon?" his wife inquired, hope shining in her weary eyes.

Addison paused and gathered herself before answering. "My name is Dr. Montgomery. I'm your daughter's doctor and the surgeon who operated on her. When we started delivery back at the practice, the baby's shoulder was lodged in her pelvic bone, so I had to push the baby back in so we could do a c-section here," she said solemnly. "Emily is doing fine. We had a scare in the OR, but she stabilized. Unfortunately, when I was able to deliver the baby, his lungs were very underdeveloped for 36 weeks. We put him on oxygen and performed CPR, but he still couldn't get enough oxygen and his heart gave out."

Emily's mother took on a grave stance. "What does that mean?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Herring," Addison apologized, unable to bear the agony written all over the older couple's faces.

"You killed him," the distraught woman burst out.

"Excuse me?" Addison hated this part. She hated losing babies, and every time she did she felt so depressed that she would shut herself away from the world for a good twenty minutes and cry her heart out. But she hadn't gotten the chance to do that yet, and this woman was only making it worse. She shifted on her feet and struggled to school her face to an appropriately shocked stillness.

"You pushed him back into his mother's body, when you could just as easily have dislodged his shoulder and pulled him out. _You_ killed him!" With one last sob, the woman turned around and started walking away with her husband, who glared over his shoulder at Addison.

Addison couldn't move. She couldn't believe what her patient's mother had just accused her of. Sighing, she started to turn around. "I guess I'd better go tell Charlotte we might have a lawsuit on our hands," she announced dejectedly.

Alex put his hand on her arm and signaled her to stop. "Wait here for a minute," he requested. Upon her nod, Alex left her side and caught up with the Herrings. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Herring," he said as he pushed in front of them, barring their path. "I don't mean to be rude, but your grandson's death was not Dr. Montgomery's fault. His lungs were too undeveloped to support him, and he was practically stillborn by the time Dr. Montgomery was able to extract him from Emily's body. And Dr. Montgomery underplayed the 'scare' your daughter had in surgery, because she felt that you would have enough pain to deal with without any extra worry. But Emily coded on the table. Her blood pressure bottomed out and she fell unconscious. Dr. Montgomery is the best there is, and if Emily had had any other surgeon operating on her, she would have died along with her baby."

Mrs. Herring was stunned to silence by his speech, and so her husband spoke up. "What are you saying?"

Alex pointed past Mr. Herring in answer. "I'm saying that you should think of Dr. Montgomery as the only woman that could have saved your daughter's life and that you should thank your lucky stars that she's Emily's doctor."

Addison was just out of earshot of the conversation, but when she saw Alex point to her and the two silver heads turn to look at her, her spirit lifted ever so slightly. _He's standing up for me_, she thought fondly.

The woman waved and mouthed an apology to Addison, to which Addison nodded and smiled softly to herself. _I guess that's one way to avoid a lawsuit._

**8D**

"Mmm..." Addison moaned into Alex's mouth, which had assaulted hers as soon as the door to the on-call room had been locked. As he started kissing her neck, she immediately reached for the hem of his shirt. "I've missed this," she said breathily.

Alex laughed against her neck, sending vibrations down her spine. "Missed it? It's only been a week and a half, and I've already been counting down the days until your next Fun Day," he confessed. His hands snaked their way under her shirt and caressed her satin skin.

"That was really sweet of you to..." Addison forgot what she wanted to as Alex found that spot behind her ear that drove her insane. She couldn't form a coherent thought, much less string together a sentence. Her breathing suddenly became heavier, more erratic. "B-B-Bed!" she finally got out, and the only reason she was even able to say that was because the doorknob was digging into her back.

Taking the lead, Addison reached for the tie of her scrub pants and stepped out of them toward the bed, reaching up to reattach her lips to his. Alex followed suit, finally lifting Addison's scrub top up and over her head and gently pushing her onto the bed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Yeah, it was a little more emotional, but since the whole premise of the story is casual sex, I figured I had to get a little steam in there. Did I get a little steam in there? Was it too emotional? Not emotional enough? See how many questions I have? And how am I supposed to get any answers? Oh, I know! REVIEW!**


	5. No Sleep Tonight

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: **Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 5: No Sleep Tonight

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been three months, but I've had a lot of stuff going on, namely college applications—way too many of them. I don't even have the energy to give you a witty author's note. Just read and review, s'il vous plait. **

"Karev, I need to speak with you when you get a moment," Addison announced as she passed Alex in the hallway of the hospital, him wheeling a patient to the ICU and her freshly scrubbed out of a surgery and on her way to the locker room.

"I'll come find you," he called over his shoulder. Addison didn't think twice about his supposed disinterest, what with the fact that his patient had major skin lesions that could rupture if the bed got bumped just a little bit too hard. Well, that and the fact that nobody knew that they slept together. A lot. Addison found herself making excuses to go to the hospital just so she could see him, whether or not seeing him included sex. Although, most often, it did.

True to his word, Alex quickly located her in the attendings' locker room, having already checked their regular on-call room, which was near the geriatric ward—nobody ever used those on-call rooms; geriatrics was too depressing. The fact that she hadn't gone there was enough for him to realize that when she had said she needed to speak with him, it wasn't a euphemism.

Alex walked in to see a nervous Addison—who had managed to change out of her scrubs and into a blue and white dress with matching shoes and jewelry, fix her hair and do her makeup all in the five minutes it had taken him to meet her—pacing back and forth the length of locker room.

"What's going on?" he asked tentatively. He wanted to go hold her or do something to stop the pacing and calm her down, but it was Addison. When she wanted to pace, she would do it whether or not there was a body impeding her path.

"Richard's coming," the redhead declared breathlessly, pausing for just a brief moment to catch Alex's eye for that particular sentence before resuming her trek across the room.

"The Chief?" Alex clarified, incredulous. "Why?" His neck was starting to hurt from having to constantly turn his neck to watch Addison's walking.

"Why not?" Addison threw up her hands in exasperation and let them settle in her short red hair. Alex knew that, within seconds of doing so, she would start running her fingers through her hair, followed shortly by the small tousle and finally, the twist around the left index finger while her right hand rested on her hip. "He hasn't seen me since I went up for Archer, and for once in two years, he'd liked to see me under no medical premise. He misses Sam and Naomi, and he misses his daughter."

Alex did a double take at her last statement. "I didn't know the Chief had a daughter."

Addison laughed softly and fixed him with a knowing stare as she continued moving restlessly. She was tousling her hair now. "I'm his daughter, Karev," she elucidated. Alex's mouth dropped open, working furiously to convey the immense confusion that colored his face. "I was his star student, and he always thought of me as his own daughter. _That_'s what I meant by me being his daughter."

Alex closed his mouth. Addison took a strand of hair in her left hand and began twirling it around her index finger, her right hand propped on her hip. "So why are you so panicked?" Alex prompted.

"He's protective of me, insanely so," Addison warned.

"Wha—you're not going to _tell_ him, are you?" Alex demanded, finally taking that step forward.

"No, I'm not going to tell him," Addison reassured, while allowed Alex to breathe once again. "But he's going to know, anyway."

And all too soon, Alex couldn't breath again. "How?!"

"He's Richard. He'll know."

"_How_ will he know?" Now Alex was pacing, going in the opposite direction as Addison so they created a zigzag across the floor of the locker room.

"He knew the minute Derek and I slept together for the first time," Addison explained. "He took him aside and lectured him and gave him the What-Are-Your-Intentions speech for the better part of two hours."

"I have a newfound respect for your ex-husband," Alex muttered. "Two hours alone in a room with the Chief cannot be easy."

"You're focusing on the wrong thing," Addison hissed. "He's going to want to see you, too."

"I can handle it," Alex encouraged. "Don't forget, I know him already. It's not like I'm meeting the parents for the first time."

That stopped Addison in her tracks. "You're _not_ meeting the parents," she stressed, "not in the context that I assume you're suggesting."

"I know, Addison, it was a joke," Alex affirmed, though he had to admit he didn't like how put off Addison seemed to be at the idea. "I don't see the big deal. Why is the fact that our old boss is visiting so earth-shattering?"

"He needs to stay at your place with you," Addison finally dropped the bomb, causing Alex to drop his jaw.

"W-W-Why?" he stammered, unable to form any other coherent thought.

"He has this thing with staying at women's houses, and Sam has Maya for the week. That leaves you." Upon seeing Alex's horror-stricken face, Addison approached him and placed her hands on his lab coat lapels, pulling him close enough so she could whisper huskily into his ear, "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Alex grumbled before finally admitting defeat. "That'll take a _very_ long time."

Sensing her advantage, she slipped her hands underneath the lab coat and snaked them up to his neck while she continued to lean against him. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed along his jaw line. "How about," she began in between kisses, "I agree to play out your top three fantasies?"

Alex's eyes darkened as he realized something.

He'd found the perfect woman.

**8D**

Addison was sitting at her desk at Oceanside Wellness and reading a file on a patient referral when her BlackBerry lit up and started buzzing against the wood of the desk.

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_You really, really owe me._

Addison smiled to herself, mentally telling him to suck it up, but then her phone vibrated in her hand.

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_What's the most public place you and Derek ever did it in?_

Her pale blue eyes widened, and she almost dropped the phone when she read that last message. Quickly, she typed a response.

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_Why do you want to know?_

Her answer came almost instantly.

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_Research._

Addison thought for a moment before answering this time.

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_The coat closet at a rare manuscripts benefit._

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_What the hell were you doing at a rare manuscripts benefit?_

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_Is that really relevant?_

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_Not really. Do you have a trench coat?_

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_Yes, why?_

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_I'm going to drop "Daddy" off at Sam's around seven. Be ready to go then._

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_What did my trench coat have to do with that?_

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_That's all you'll be wearing._

_**Message from Addison Montgomery:**_

_?!?!_

_**Message from Alex Karev:**_

_You really, really, really, really owe me._

**A/N: So I don't think I've ever written a kinkier conversation. I don't blush, but if I could, by face would be fire-red by now. I hope you enjoyed it, since this entire story is based on kind of a kinky concept. You will be glad to know, however, that I've decided on an ultimate outcome for this story, and don't worry, so far, none of that includes any sort of major fight/break-up between them as of yet. But as always, that's subject to change. So since I've given you this delightful taste of kinkiness, I think I deserve some delightful reviews, right? Review!**


	6. Fantasy Number Three

Fun Days

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: **Really not mine. Gigi-land is mine, but Private Practice is not. I know, it really _does_ suck.

Chapter 6: Fantasy Number Three

**A/N: Okay, so you have full license to hate me. I'm so sorry it has taken this long to get out an update. I blame severe senioritis and my idiocy at insisting on challenging myself my senior year of high school. But I've graduated now, and I'm slowly getting back into the updating swing. I have until August 27 to update as many fics as possible. And who knows? Maybe I'll hit 50! Anyway, here is the much too long in coming fantasy chapter!**

Addison closed the curtain in her kitchen window that looked straight into Sam's house. She didn't want him seeing anything should her coat slip. _He definitely got enough of an eyeful when I moved in,_ she thought. _I don't need a repeat experience of that, especially if Alex is around to get wind of it._

Standing in front of a mirror in her hallway, Addison started applying her makeup, humming softly to herself. With a final swoop of mascara, she stepped back and examined herself in the mirror.

Pin straight red hair framed her face in its modern bob, surrounding smoky eyes and rosy lips. Traveling downward, a white Burberry trench coat with a double line of black buttons and a matching white belt hid everything from the neck to her knees but hinted at all her curves underneath. Her slim calves looked as toned as ever as they led down to perfectly pedicured feet nestled in black Mary Jane stilettos.

Addison tried not to be vain about 95% of the time, but today, she couldn't help but applaud herself. She looked hot.

Now she just had to make sure her trench coat didn't fly open and let the world see what _wasn't_ underneath it.

After a rather heated whispered debate on the phone while Richard was in the shower, Addison was forced to realize that, when Alex had said the trench coat was all she would wear that night, he meant literally the _only_ thing she would wear. That said, even in the comfort of her own house, Addison felt slightly dirty for not wearing _any_thing underneath her coat.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped Addison out of her reverie as she checked the time on her BlackBerry. Five minutes after seven. Well, _someone_ was excited to get the evening going. Chuckling to herself, Addison grabbed her black clutch and answered the door.

"Well, hello, there," she greeted smugly upon seeing Alex's jaw literally drop at seeing her. His eyes seemed to be having trouble fitting into their sockets. Deciding to play with him just a little bit more, she leaned on the door and let her leg bend just enough to create a small gap in her trench coat. At that, Addison wasn't sure if his eyes were ever going to go back to their normal size. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight or not?"

Her question seemed to remind Alex of why he was drooling in the first place. Snapping his eyes back to meet hers, a small smirk of his own formed on his face as he shook his head. He almost laughed when he saw a pout form from those perfectly delectable-looking lips. "You owe me, remember?"

"You keep saying that, and I'll reenact one of _my_ less than pleasant fantasies on you," Addison shot back wryly. "It involves being tied up in the dark for 24 hours."

"That doesn't sound bad at all," Alex insisted, conjuring up sinful images of what could happen in 24 hours in the dark.

"Alone."

Images: Wiped.

"Why on earth would that be a fantasy of yours?" Alex asked, disconcerted. Was she really into S&M?

"I never said it was a _sexual_ fantasy," Addison pointed out with an evil glint in her eye as she closed her door behind her. "Now where are we going?"

Regaining his wits about him, Alex took her hand and led her down the path to his car. "You're just going to have to see."

**8D**

Three Cities was a new nightclub that had just opened in Santa Monica. Stepping inside, carefully holding down her coat against the initial blast of air conditioning, Addison took in the décor of the very dimly lit club. It was a triangular space, with each of the three corners representing a different European city, Paris, Rome and London. Alex took her straight to the London corner, where an interesting booth—just big enough to seat two next to each other, but no table—laid waiting for them.

"Alex, what is this?" Addison asked once they reached the booth. Alex didn't say a word. He just sat down in the semi-circular padded seat and tugged her down beside him. Once she was situated, Alex leaned to the side of the booth and clicked a button. Before Addison could even figure out what was going on, the club rotated—no, _they_ were rotating!

When they finally stopped moving, the rest of the club had disappeared. Addison and Alex found themselves literally in a plush crimson bubble of solitude. From what looked to be a large circle of a lighter shade of the red carpeting, a table used to stand in the middle of the bubble. "Alex," Addison breathed. "What, exactly, is your fantasy?"

Just hearing her breathe it out like that made Alex's irises darken. "Well most of it was just knowing that you were walking beside me in just a trench coat," he confessed huskily, causing Addison to turn her head and look at him. "But I'm glad I decided to plan farther than that, because I definitely underestimated how much of a turn on seeing you in nothing but a coat and heels was for me."

"Ah," Addison said quietly. Her smoky, pale blue eyes delved lazily into his dark brown ones in recognition. "So do you need me to relieve you of some of your…tension?"

Alex let out a guttural growl before closing the two inches of space between them and crashing his lips onto hers, one hand slipping around her waist to pull her onto his lap and the other fumbling for the tie to her belt.

**8D**

Addison slowly did up the buttons to her coat, unable to wipe the satisfied smile from her face. "I think I like this club," she declared softly into their bubble.

Alex, who was in the process of pulling up his pants, shot her a smirk, "I'll bet you do."

"Oh, like _you_ didn't enjoy it as much as I did."

"Who can tell? You experienced one, two," Alex teased, pretending to count in his head, "three very enjoyable times." Biting her lip, Addison failed to suppress a blush, which made Alex pause just before buttoning up his shirt.

"What?" she prompted, tying her belt securely around her waist.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before," he admitted wonderingly. More pink tinged the woman's cheeks. "That's cute."

"Really?" Addison asked sardonically, quirking an eyebrow. "We just had amazing sex in a very public place, and you're commenting on the fact that I'm blushing?" As if she just realized what she said, her eyes widened and still more blood rushed to her cheeks. "I can't believe I just had sex in a booth in a nightclub."

"Yeah, and I doubt it's soundproof," Alex mused, just now thinking about their obvious lack of silence. He felt a little heat rush to his own cheeks at the thought.

"Did I fail to mention that, the time Derek and I did it in the coat closet at the rare manuscripts benefit, my brother and one of his sisters walked in on us?" Addison's eyes were still wide with horror, as if she was just remembering that part of the evening.

"Well, with luck, neither your brother nor my sister is in the club tonight," Alex muttered. Leaning over, he pulled Addison to him to ravage her lips with a steamy, intense kiss. When he pulled away, it took a few seconds for her eyes to flutter open, and through the dazed glaze, he saw the question swimming in them. "Just checking. It was _definitely_ worth the possibility of being overheard."

**A/N: This is possibly the dirtiest fic I've ever written. No, not possibly. Definitely. Anyway, I'm hoping you enjoyed it enough to drop me a review. Even if you didn't enjoy it, drop me a review. In other words, whether or not you liked this chapter, REVIEW!**


End file.
